


If only reality was kind

by SaphTea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drunkenness, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphTea/pseuds/SaphTea
Summary: Aziraphale would never admit this to anyone but crowley, but he loved this. Sharing a meal with crowley was wonderful, yes, but this was so much better. Being alone with him and talking about everything, big or small.Well, in this case very big. It did concern the end of the world---Aziraphale's thoughts during the drunken bookshop scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	If only reality was kind

Aziraphale would never admit this to anyone but crowley, but he loved this. Sharing a meal with crowley was wonderful, yes, but this was so much better. Being alone with him and talking about everything, big or small.

Well, in this case very big. It did concern the end of the world.

But the subject usually wasn't what mattered. There were a few things Aziraphale found more memorable than the conversations they had. The first one was getting drunk, he was a hedonist after all. How he had ended up like that, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the demons fault.

More importantly however, was being with crowley. let's be honest, Crowley was never truly shy. But during nights like these he was different. For starters, he never wore his glasses. It wasn't that often aziraphale got to see his eyes, so he relished every moment of it.

Secondly, both aziraphale and crowley stopped caring about heaven and hell. It was almost as if, just for a moment the war stopped existing. As if it was just two regular friends, alone, with alcohol in their blood and eachother on their minds.

Crowley was rambling, and Aziraphale eased back into his chair. A soft smile resided on his face as he watch his dear friend, who he had undeniably fallen in love with a long time ago.

Aziraphale could have stayed like that forever. In the back of his bookshop, talking, laughing, drinking... Eternity didn't seem daunting when Crowley was by his side. 

Aziraphale was drowsily nodding his head, agreeing with whatever Crowley was going on about. 

And then the moment was over. It was time to sober up. Time to face the truth and realise the end was here. Of the world. And maybe, the end of the two of them.

Aziraphale shuddered as the alcohol left his body, pushing out his rosy thoughts with it.

If only reality had been more kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this fic in my old notes. Ended up not posting it, but reading it awakened my love for these two again.


End file.
